Tequila
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Poor Spirit |fa2 = Thundaruda |recipe = Crab Rice Cake |food type = Alcoholic Beverage |birthplace = Mexico |birth year = 3rd century |cn name = 龙舌兰 |personality = Very Opinionated |height = 173 cm |likes1 = Margarita |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Okamoto Nobuhiko |cvcn = Xiao Xin (小忻) |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = I will disperse for you the darkness of tragedy that haunts you. |bio = Tequila loves to go on adventures and hunt Fallen Angels. He's known for being an optimist but would show a rather agitated side of him when faced with mistakes. Because of an old friend, he joined the Church. To prevent his companions from suffering those types of tragedies, he would try his best and his mannerisms have been noted to be exceptionally noble. |food introduction = A drink made from the blue agave plant, Tequila originates from Mexico and is known as the "Spirit of Mexico". The burning, yet tangy taste of traditional Mexican Tequila is unforgettable. |acquire = *TBA |events = |power = 1502 |atk = 50 |def = 13 |hp = 389 |crit = 865 |critdmg = 654 |atkspd = 1943 |normaltitle = Alcohol Distillation |normal = Tequila jumps in the air to shoot the enemy, causing 100% damage to the enemy with the highest attack power, plus 75 extra damage, while decreasing their attack speed by 15% for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Losing oneself in the aroma |energy = Tequila's foot begins to accumulate some gush of wind, restoring 88 HP to all allies for their next 5 normal attacks and increases the damage dealt by all allies' common attacks by 25% for 5 seconds. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |name = |contract = Wanna drink a cup? Master Attendant! |login = If you didn't return, I would have went out to search for you. |arena = Oh.......I must drink a cup of beer to warm myself up. |skill = I must pour in all my efforts to prevent those tragedies from replaying once more! |ascend = This feeling, it's that same comfort when a drink a cup of beer under sun in winter...... |fatigue = I'm only a little tired and would be back after resting. The expression on your face worries me so.......smile a little, alright? |recovering = Oh——Such comfort. Ah! I didn't secretly drink! You must have seen wrongly! This is just water! |attack = I hope that my strength can aid you. |ko = It's my fault...... |notice = It's done! It's my latest masterpiece. I'm sure it'll taste great! |idle1 = These lemons are too sour! This isn't good. I'll have to buy some new ones. |idle2 = *terrified gasp* ... it was all in the past... it's already over... but why all of sudden I'm dreaming about it? ... could it be because now I have someone that I don't want to lose...? |idle3 = What a wonderful weather we have today! Days like this makes me want to relax or have a stroll. I guess I'll try inviting Master Attendant to go with me later. Would be nice if we can go drinking together afterwards. Or, well, that might be the most important part, actually. |interaction1 = Follow me closely. Otherwise, you'll end up being lost like that dumb Martini |interaction2 = Oh, if you want to learn shooting, I can teach you! It'll be like those personal training. |interaction3 = You still want to drink? You'd better stop. You've already drank enough. If you're going to be stubborn, then I won't stop you, but be ready for consequences. |pledge = From this moment on, I'm all yours. I shall become the light that get rid of all darkness for your sake. I love you, Master Attendant. |intimacy1 = If you miss me, just say it. I will always be beside you. |intimacy2 = You shouldn't carelessly touch guns. It'll be dangerous if it goes off by accident. Ah, but you don't have to worry about me. It's already like a part of my own body after all. *chuckles* |intimacy3 = Mmm.... Just let me sleep a little more... just a little more... ah, ahh! Don't take away my blanket! |victory = Light will triumph darkness in the end. I hope those former tragedies would never occur again. |defeat = This is nothing more than just one mistake only. I won't give in. |feeding = But I haven't even prepare a return gift for you......I guess I've to give you on my own then. |skin = |chara = |skin quote = |skin acquire = |skin 2= |chara = |skin quote 2= |skin acquire 2= |format 2= }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}